Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to near-field communication systems (NFC), and to terminals used in such systems.
Description of the Related Art
In a near-field communication system, a terminal (or read and write terminal) communicates without contact and wirelessly with a transponder (or transceiver), for example, a chip card or an electronic tag (TAG).
A disadvantage of existing systems is that the receive circuit of the terminal sees the voltage across the antenna. Now, this voltage may be very high due to the overvoltage factor introduced by the oscillating transmit circuit. To avoid exceeding the voltage applied to the receive circuit, the excitation voltage of the oscillating circuit generally has to be limited. This results in limiting the system range.